


Cosa stai facendo?

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Junior non ha idea del segreto di Vegeta che sta per scoprire.Ispirato alle meravigliose storie di Frida Rush.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldlbNY4iNiI; ALONE - Original Song (Jonathan Young & Lee Albrecht)Prompt di M. Heather-chan G. per il "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!: Personaggio A torna a casa sanguinante e sconvolto. Personaggio B cerca di fargli dire cosa gli è accaduto, ma il personaggio A è chiuso nel proprio traumatizzato mutismo.





	1. Chapter 1

Cosa stai facendo?

Junior gettò indietro la testa affondando nel divano e sospirò, si sfilò il turbante e lo lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non posso credere che quella donna mi abbia incastrato così” borbottò. Chiuse gli occhi e regolò il proprio respiro, lo sentiva rimbombare nelle sensibili orecchie aguzze.

_“Mi raccomando. Resta qui. _

_Di solito quando Vegeta sparisce all’improvviso si sta allenando da qualche parte e non torna per ore, anche per giorni._

_Io per domani mattina alle sette sarò di ritorno, ma mi serve che resti qui per la notte. Se mio marito dovesse tornare, mi serve che tu gli dica di non preoccuparsi, che sono in riunione straordinaria dall’altra parte del mondo per una crisi di mercato” disse Bulma. Recuperò un paio di tacchi a spillo, si abbassò la gonna rossa e si leccò il lato della bocca, dove il rossetto era sbavato._

_“Veramente…”. Iniziò il namecciano._

_“Grazie ancora” disse Bulma. S’infilò una delle scarpe e corse fuori, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle._

_Junior guardò perplesso la porta._

_“… Non ho mai accettato” brontolò._

Junior corrugò la fronte sentendo l’aura del principe dei saiyan.

< Sta entrando dalla finestra? Perché non dalla porta? > si chiese. Salì silenziosamente le scale, raggiunse la camera da letto dei Briefs e accese la luce.

Vegeta s’irrigidì, al centro della stanza e lo guardò con aria confusa.

“Do-dove… Bulma?” esalò, notando il letto vuoto.

Junior impallidì. Il principe dei saiyan era ignudo, un brandello della stoffa della battle-suit intorno alla caviglia e il sangue che scivolava dal suo corpo segnato da evidenti segni. Ematomi e segni di morsi percorrevano la sua pelle abbronzata, andando a mischiarsi con le cicatrici datate.

Vegeta arrossì, chinando il capo, e si nascose l’intimo con una mano.

“Muso verde... Cosa ci fai in casa mia?” ringhiò.

“Bulma mi ha detto di dirti che c’è stata una crisi ed è dovuta uscire in serata. Tornerà domani mattina” rispose Junior. Assottigliò gli occhi. “Non ho sentito la tua aura avere incrementi significati in lontananza, quindi nessun nemico. Come hai fatto a ridurti così?” domandò gelido.

Vegeta raggiunse l’armadio e aprì l’anta, nascondendovisi dietro.

“_Tsk_” ringhiò.

“Vegeta… Che cosa stai facendo?” domandò Junior. Raggiunse il principe dei saiyan, notò che le mani gli tremavano ed i suoi occhi erano stinti.

Vegeta s’infilò un paio di boxer, nascondendo i glutei segnati da dei profondi graffi.

Junior lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece voltare, Vegeta s’irrigidì, ringhiò e distolse lo sguardo.

“Sai, almeno, cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò.

Vegeta rimase fermo, respirando pesantemente, gli occhi bassi e vacui, il corpo scosso da leggeri tremiti.

< Qualunque cosa sia, lo ha sconvolto. Da quanto tempo va avanti? Gli era già successo? Non credo si tratti di semplici allenamenti.

Forse dovrei avvisare Son… > rifletté il namecciano.

“Chiuderti in un ostinato mutismo non ti aiuterà. ‘Chi’ è stato?”. Continuò a interrogarlo.

“Pensi davvero che io sappia cosa sto facendo?!” gridò Vegeta, le ginocchia gli cedettero e cadde carponi.

Junior corrugò la fronte e fece apparire un mantello candido, e leggero, tra le mani, avvolgendovi il saiyan.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSpnJjM1H24; Nightcore - Counting Stars  
Prompt di M. Heather-chan G.: Personaggio A deve trovare il coraggio di confessare a personaggio B una verità dolorosa.

Confession

Junior fece sdraiare Vegeta nella vasca colma d’acqua, s’inginocchiò al fianco di quest’ultima ed iniziò a passargli la spugna sul corpo abbandonato, sentendo l’altro gemere. L’acqua divenne vermiglia e la ceramica si sporcò di sangue in più punti.

“Perché… Perché stai fa-facendo…”. Iniziò Vegeta.

< Non riesco a formulare una vera frase di senso compiuto > pensò. Scivolò e infilò la testa sotto l’acqua.

“Così annegherai” ringhiò Junior, mostrando i canini aguzzi. Gli passò le braccia sotto le ascelle e lo sollevò, Vegeta tossì con forza. “Ci fosse stata Bulma cosa avresti fatto?” lo richiamò.

Vegeta lasciò che la testa gli ricadesse in avanti, all’acqua che gocciolava dai suoi capelli a fiamma si mischiarono le lacrime.

“Lo… avrei nascosto…” biascicò.

Junior si passò la mano dalle dita affusolate, dalle unghie aguzze, sul capo sudato, completamente liscio.

Gl’insaponò i capelli ed iniziò a sciacquarglieli, gli posò una mano sugli occhi, mentre glieli lavava, proteggendoli dalla schiuma.

“Cosa è successo?” gli chiese Junior.

< Non posso lavarlo bene, con tutte quelle ferite sarebbe un guaio. Devo disinfettargliele e fasciargliele.

Probabilmente avrebbe preso un senzu. Dovrei chiedergli dove li tiene. Però, quel fagiolo non curerà le ferite del suo animo > rifletté.

“Perché lo fai?” domandò Vegeta e la voce gli tremò.

Junior lo aiutò a sedersi e se lo appoggiò sul petto, ripulendo le incrostazioni sul suo addome.

“… Vegeta… eri sporco di sperma…”. La sua voce divenne bassa, quasi inudibile.

Vegeta arrossì, chiudendo gli occhi, tentò di voltarsi di scatto, ma fu colto da un capogiro e si abbandonò, umido e gocciolante, contro il namecciano.

“… Io lo faccio perché siamo amici e tu ti sei infilato in qualcosa di pericoloso. Guardati, sembri un uomo distrutto” disse Junior. La punta aguzza delle sue orecchie era arrossita e le antenne sulla sua testa ondeggiarono.

< Con che coraggio glielo confesso? Questa verità mi ferisce, mi dilania e mi fa a pezzi.

Se Bulma… > pensò Vegeta. Lo allontanò con una spinta e scosse il capo, si diede la spinta e si rialzò in piedi, l’acqua scivolava lungo il suo corpo muscoloso.

“Questi non sono affari tuoi. Io non ho bisogno della tua amicizia!” gridò con voce rauca. Con le gambe tremanti uscì dalla vasca, recuperò un asciugamano e se lo sistemò intorno alla vita. Raggiunse la camera da letto e aprì il cassetto, recuperando un senzu.

< Ecco dove li teneva > pensò Junior.

Junior lo guardò masticare rumorosamente e si massaggiò il collo.

“Vegeta…”. Iniziò.

“_Tsk_” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Si sedette sul letto e si sciolse l’asciugamano, iniziando ad asciugarsi. “Non dirlo a Bulma. Guai a te se…”.

“Vegeta. Dimmi la verità. Non ho nessuna intenzione di giudicarti, ma non chiedermi di guardarti distruggerti senza fare niente!” lo richiamò Junior, alzando la voce.

Vegeta rabbrividì.

“Non mi giudicheresti? Lo trovo impossibile”. Si guardò le mani e sospirò. “Vorresti fare qualcosa. Tu… Tu lo sfideresti, lo diresti a Kakaroth. Io… Io non posso. Non so se non voglio, addirittura”. Si nascose il viso tra le mani sospirando.

Piccolo si sedette accanto a lui, ascoltandolo singhiozzare e gli accarezzò le spalle.

“Dimmi solo chi” esalò.

“… Freezer…”. La voce di Vegeta risuonò sepolcrale nella camera.


	3. Lose control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!.  
Prompt: Personaggio A ha un attacco di panico e va completamente fuori controllo rischiando di farsi del male. Personaggio B deve cercare di rassicurarlo e calmarlo

Lose control

Junior teneva le gambe incrociate e le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia, il vento primaverile gli sferzava il viso, i profumi dei fiori intorno gli pungevano le narici.

Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello candido dietro le spalle, non indossava il turbante e la luce del sole illuminava il suo viso, facendo rilucere la sua aura di un leggero candore.

Il namecciano riaprì gli occhi di scatto, vedendo Vegeta atterrargli davanti.

“_Umphf_… Sono venuto a ringraziarti per l’altra notte. Sei stato discreto” disse il principe dei saiyan. Aveva un tono astioso, ma le gote arrossate.

Junior si rialzò in piedi e guardò il principe dei saiyan, indossava dei jeans e una camicia blu, dal colletto alto.

“Non vado molto fiero di non aver fatto ammazzare Freezer, ma so che mi basta aspettare il suo primo passo falso” disse il namecciano.

Vegeta chinò il capo e si massaggiò la spalla muscoloso.

“Dannazione. Penso di doverti delle spiegazioni” mormorò. Pestò un sasso sotto la scarpa, facendolo affondare nel terreno umido. Si sporcò la punta della scarpa con l’erba umida. “L’altra notte, io e Freezer…”.

“Non voglio giudicare la tua vita privata” disse lapidario Junior.

“Fammi finire! Lui… Lui mi ha ricattato. Ha giurato di dire a mia moglie che quello che c’è stato tra di noi… Quante volte mi ha portato a letto” ringhiò Vegeta. Cadde in ginocchio e si portò le mani alle tempie. “Ero solo un dannato ragazzino! Maledetto Freezer, maledetto! Io… Io non…”.

Piccolo accorse da lui.

Vegeta incrementò l’aura gridando ed iniziò a prendersi a testate per terra, creò delle voragini, mentre si spaccava a sangue la testa. La fronte spaziosa si riempì di tagli, mentre il sangue iniziava a colare copioso, scivolando denso sui suoi occhi serrati.

Junior incrementò l’aura e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

Vegeta si divincolava gridando, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, mordeva l’aria e ruggiva.

< Dannazione, sta completamente dando di matto! È completamente fuori controllo, così si ammazzerà > pensò il namecciano. Lo serrò a sé, cullandolo.

“Non è colpa tua. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua!” tentò di rassicurarlo.

“Non potevo farne a meno… Io, di lui… Maledetto _Frieeezaaaa_!”. Le grida di Vegeta si fecero sempre più acute, mentre calde lacrime rigavano il suo viso.

< Pensava di poterne parlare con più calma, ma non esiste un momento in cui potrebbe riuscirci. Davvero la sua anima ha nascosto così a lungo di essere lacera e derelitta fino a questo punto? > si domandò Junior.

“Vegeta, Vegeta calmati. Vegeta, siamo solo noi, calmati.

Amico mio, ti ho giurato che non ti avrei giudicato, calmati…

Bulma non lo saprà, non le diremo niente. Ti progetterò da qualsiasi ricatto” promise.

< Come ho intenzione di fare? Freezer è molto più potente di me! Per riuscire dovrei chiedere aiuto agli altri e non posso permettere lo vengano a sapere. Un solo sguardo di giudizio manderebbe per sempre in pezzi Vegeta.

Però non posso lasciarlo così, ad affrontare tutto questo da solo! > pensò Junior.

“Non volevo… non volevo tradire Bulma… non volevo… Anche se si tratta di lui…” gemette Vegeta. Premette il viso contro il petto di Junior, la sua aura cessò con un’esplosione di vento.

Junior lo cullò contro di sé, sentendo le lacrime del principe dei saiyan inumidirgli la stoffa del vestito.

“… Io ho paura di quello che provo… ho paura fosse amore” piagnucolò il principe dei saiyan.

Junior gli accarezzò delicatamente la testa, una delle sue unghie aguzze sfiorò una ciocca larga due dita dei capelli a fiamma del principe.

“Faremo chiarezza nel tuo cuore. Con calma, va tutto bene. Insieme, ‘amico’, insieme” mormorò.

< Come spiegherò questo suo incremento d’aura? Forse dovrei raccontare che ci siamo allenati insieme > rifletté.

“Gra-grazie” mormorò Vegeta.


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVBym6G8LCY; Nightcore - Stay  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 8. Destinati a uccidersi.

Stay

_L’amante, per troppo amore, uccise l’amato._

“… Resta… Resta con me” gli sussurrò Freezer all’orecchio.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso abbronzato. Aveva il collo segnato da abrasioni, evidenti segni di strangolamento.

Le gocce di pioggia rigavano il vetro della finestra, proiettando lunghe ombre all’interno della stanza.

Freezer gli avvolse il polso con la punta della coda e lo guardò in viso, socchiudendo gli occhi, le iridi rosse liquide.

“Resta con me” implorò.

“Non posso” esalò Vegeta, tenendo il capo chino. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo le mani gelide del tiranno sulle sue cosce.

Freezer si era inginocchiato davanti a lui. La sua pelle pallida era ustionata in più punti ed i segni avevano la forma delle mani del principe.

“Dobbiamo combatterci, vero? Dobbiamo dirci addio e basta, non è così?” domandò.

Vegeta sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

“Non posso restare con te, siamo destinati a distruggerci, a ucciderci a vicenda. Lo sai che finiremo per annientarci”. La voce gli tremò.

Freezer gli accarezzò l’interno della coscia, guardò l’altro ignudo e gli avvicinò le labbra al membro.

“No” gemette Vegeta, posandogli una mano sulla placca liscia. “Questo non ti permetto di farlo” esalò.

< Perché non voglio? O perché non desidero si umili?

Sono così confuso! Ho solo voglia di piangere, e gridare. Tutto questo è così sbagliato. Come ci sono finito di nuovo tra le sue braccia?

Ci sono venuto io? Mi è venuto a cercarmi lui? Non riesco a ricordare, a pensare >.

Rabbrividì, sentendo uno spiffero gelido entrare all’interno della casa abbandonata.

“Perché no? Se posso convincerti a restare” esalò Freezer.

< Potrei ricattarlo. Qualche parola e lo avrei in pugno, a gemere per me, ma… Perché devo essere io quello che usa i sotterfugi quando sono arrivato prima? Perché non posso semplicemente possederlo se è sempre stato mio? >.

Posò le labbra sull’intimo del principe, questo ricadde sulla parete, sbilanciato, tremante.

< Ho così paura e sono così eccitato. Perché mi deve fare questo effetto? Perché non riesco a ribellarmi?

Combatti, una buona volta… Combatti! > s’implorò, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il viso.

Iniziò a gemere, tra i singhiozzi, si aggrappò alla coda liscia di Freezer con la mano, intorno al cui polso era stretta la punta della coda.

Incrementò leggermente la sua aura un paio di volte.

< Ti prego, fa che non se ne accorga nessun altro degli amichetti di Kakaroth… che Kakaroth stesso non capisca… > pensò. Aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino, mentre i suoi gemiti rochi si facevano sempre più desiderosi.

Freezer lo sentì invocare il suo nome ed iniziò a succhiare più rumorosamente. Sentì il suo sapore quando venne e si staccò, riprendendo fiato, Vegeta scivolò a terra a gambe aperte.

Freezer gli si mise di sopra, a gattoni, baciandolo, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alle sue carezze.

< Basta, ti prego! Non lo vedi che ti stai annientando anche tu?! > implorò mentalmente Vegeta.

< Le nostre anime sono destinate a stare insieme, ma solo per ucciderci a vicenda > pensò Freezer, baciandogli le spalle muscolose.

La porta si spalancò, lasciando entrare la pioggia.

Junior entrò, come un’ombra controluce con i fulmini dietro, e li fissò.

“Adesso basta” disse atono.

Freezer si ritrasse, fino ad arrivare sotto la finestra, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani, ringhiando.

< Cosa sto facendo? > si chiese.

Vegeta singhiozzò più forte, rosso in volto, Junior lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui, prendendolo tra le braccia.

“Per ora torniamo a casa” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Vegeta annuì.

< Più guardo tutto questo, e più penso che non ho mai visto qualcosa di così profondo e terribile insieme > pensò il namecciano.


	5. One, two, three drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 100 Suicidio assistito.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Chandelier; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOg73IfyoFw

One, two, three drink

_Vegeta era steso sotto di lui, i capelli mori a forma di fiamma ricadevano morbidi sul pavimento, alcune ciocche gli coprivano il viso, incorniciandoglielo. Si arcuò, l’espressione stravolta dal piacere._

_“… A-ancora…” esalò._

Freezer si portò alla bocca un drink e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato. Bottiglie di liquore e di vino abbandonate in diversi punti della casa abbandonata.

“Uno, due, tre… tre drink…” farfugliò, bevendone tre di seguito.

_Il ragazzino gli serrò la coda con la propria, rabbrividendo._

“Un, due, tre… Sì, tre drink…” biascicò Freezer, bevendone altri tre di seguito.

< Arriverà… Lo so che arriverà… Gli ho detto chiaro e tondo che doveva venire. Non resisterà al mio richiamo, non l’ha mai fatto.

Non è ancora arrivato solo perché quel dannato namecciano lo starà controllando. Però non deve temere, questa sarà l’ultima volta > pensò.

_Vegeta gli prese le mani nelle proprie e lo guardò in viso._

_“Guidami tu, in battaglia…” lo pregò, con voce incerta._

_Freezer lo guardò rabbrividire, mentre lo accarezzava con la coda._

_“Ti guiderò sempre in ogni cosa, sarò la tua stella polare” giurò, sibilando._

“… Chi ha detto che non posso soffrire anch’io, maledetti?” ringhiò. Afferrò una delle bottiglie vuote e la lanciò contro la parete, guardandola andare in frantumi.

Sollevò la testa e osservò il lampadario con aria interessata, spiccò il volo e lo accarezzò.

“Non costerebbe niente una corda qui, ma… Non sarebbe dignitoso. Me ne andrò da signore, come ho vissuto” sussurrò.

_“Non sono più un ragazzino. Ora sono un uomo… E sono libero. Non prendo più ordini da te” disse gelido il principe dei saiyan._

Freezer atterrò e si contò altre cinque giri da tre drink, accompagnandoli con una decina di bicchieri di vino.

< Posso permettermi di farmi esplodere il fegato, questa notte > pensò.

La porta si aprì e Vegeta s’infilò dentro, chiudendosela alle spalle, tenendo il capo chino e la schiena leggermente curva.

“Ce ne hai messo di tempo” disse Freezer.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, guardandolo con gli occhi liquidi, ma l’espressione astiosa.

“Per cosa mi volevi vedere? Cosa c’era di tanto urgente?” ruggì.

< Non sarei dovuto venire! Perché non ho resistito?! PERCHE’ CORRO SEMPRE DA LUI?!

Siamo maledetti, legati da un filo ‘nero’ del destino > pensò.

Freezer gli si parò di fronte e allargò le braccia, scuotendo la coda.

“Uccidimi” gli ordinò.

“Cosa?” esalò Vegeta, impallidendo.

“Ubbidisci al mio ultimo ordine. Se davvero questo è l’unico maledetto destino a cui gli dei hanno deciso di condurci, uccidimi.

Chiamiamolo ‘suicidio assistito’, se vuoi, o in qualunque altro modo ti suoni politicamente corretto” disse Freezer. Ondeggiava, stordito dai fumi dell’alcool.

“Non stai ragionando. Io…”. Iniziò a ribattere Vegeta.

Freezer lo colpì alla testa con la coda, costringendolo a cadere in ginocchio di fronte a lui, e gli alzò il mento.

“Non è un dialogo, è un ordine” disse, con tono gelido.

Vegeta lo baciò con foga, serrandogli occhi, Freezer lo allontanò con la mano.

“Se non puoi restare, uccidimi” ordinò il tiranno.

Vegeta lo strinse in un abbraccio ed iniziò ad incrementare l’aura.

“Co-cosa… Cosa vuoi fare?” esalò Freezer, e la voce gli tremò.

“Mi faccio saltare in aria anch’io… con te…” rispose Vegeta, Freezer lo colpì con uno schiaffo.

“Chi ti ha detto che potevi farlo? Tu vivi la tua maledetta vita con la tua stupida famigliola”. La voce del tiranno risultò spezzata.

Vegeta gli premette il viso contro il petto.

“Maledetto, spietato e crudele fino alla fine” esalò, stringendolo più forte a sé.

Freezer lo baciò, intrecciò le loro lingue, gli mozzò il fiato e mischiò la loro saliva.

“Non sarei io altrimenti” esalò.

Vegeta si guardò la mano, gli occhi spenti. “Agli ordini, Lord Freezer” disse meccanicamente. Lo trapassò da parte a parte col pugno, sporcandosi la mano di sangue.

Freezer chiuse gli occhi, ignorando il dolore, l’onda successiva lo disintegrò.

Vegeta si accasciò a terra, scoppiando a piangere.


	6. Futuro Dio della distruzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 98- Ti amo.  
Scritta sentendo: Fall Out Boy - THE PHOENIX (Kinetic Typography Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA

Futuro Dio della distruzione

Vegeta avvertì una mano sulla spalla e alzò il capo, ci fu una folata di vento.

La gemma in cima al bastone che gli stava davanti s’illuminò, intorno al principe dei saiyan i movimenti andarono all’indietro.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi vedendo Freezer che si ricomponeva, lo guardo finire in ginocchio davanti a lui e guardarlo confuso, girando la testa a destra e a sinistra.

“Che diamine è successo?” domandò, biascicando. Il suo alito puzzava di alcool e i suoi occhi erano lucidi.

Vegeta guardò Whis ritto in piedi davanti a lui, guardava entrambi con il viso in ombra.

“… Dannazione… Avrei dovuto immaginare che saresti venuto solo per giudicarmi” ringhiò Freezer, dimenando la coda.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi, indietreggiando.

“Che cosa sta succedendo?!” sbraitò.

Whis gli puntò il bastone contro il petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Cosa è saltato in mente a voi?! Se non fosse stato per il namecciano non sarei arrivato in tempo.

Ho dovuto alterare di nuovo lo spazio-tempo” ringhiò.

Vegeta si voltò verso Freezer. “Lui non voleva salvare la Terra. Voleva salvare te!” gridò.

Freezer sbatté con forza la coda sul pavimento, facendo scricchiolare il legno.

“Ci sei arrivato solo adesso? Pensavo di averti cresciuto più intellig…”. Iniziò.

Vegeta lo travolse in un abbraccio e gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo, singhiozzando. Gli graffiò la schiena con la mano, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. “Ti ho visto morire, maledetto! Ti odio! TI ODIO!

Non farlo mai più! Non così! Non a causa mia!” gridò Vegeta, graffiandosi la gola.

Freezer sgranò gli occhi. Lo afferrò per i neri capelli a fiamma e gli strattonò la testa, sollevandogliela. Baciandolo con foga.

Vegeta ricambiò al bacio, intrecciando le loro lingue, con dei rumorosi mugolii.

“Freezer odia così tanto dei superiori ed angeli per lo stesso motivo per cui ha dovuto ubbidire all’ordine di sterminate tutti i saiyan. Il medesimo motivo per cui Billsama dovette obbligare tuo padre, Re Vegeta, a piegarsi a lui e a tutti i changelling”. Iniziò a spiegare Whis.

Vegeta si staccò da Freezer, ansimando, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalla bocca, mischiandosi alle lacrime.

“Qua-quale?” esalò.

Freezer lo afferrò per il mento e lo guardò negli occhi, ringhiando: “Non ascoltarlo. Io voglio conquistare questo universo e l’immortalità senza l’aiuto di nessuno”.

Whis roteò gli occhi.

“Il pesce oracolo ha detto a Billsama che il suo destino è scritto. Non che mi fidi molto di lui, ma purtroppo anche Zenosama ha lasciato intendere la stessa cosa.

Billsama non può rimanere ancora a lungo dio della distruzione. Sta perdendo i poteri.

Ora, io cercherò di convincerlo a ritirarsi a vivere lì. Non ho nessuna intenzione di continuare a vivere senza di lui, ma…

Ormai da anni è stato designato il prossimo dio della distruzione”. Finì di spiegare.

< Ti prego, non Kakaroth. Non voglio lo portino via dalla sua famiglia, dalla sua amata Terra > pregò Vegeta. Iniziò a mordere a sangue il collo di Freezer, mentre quello gli squarciava la pelle abbronzata di un fianco con un’artigliata.

“Stai zitto” ringhiò Freezer. Lanciò una serie di onde, Whis li distrusse col bastone, sbadigliando annoiato.

“Ti alleno da molti anni, Freezer, ma ancora ne hai di strada. Anche se sarai ‘tu’ il prossimo dio che dovrò proteggere” disse l’angelo.

Vegeta impallidì, scuotendo il capo. “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo” esalò.

“Dovrete portarmi su quel dannato pianeta con la forza quando sarà il momento” ruggì Freezer.

“Io vengo con te” ringhiò Vegeta.

Freezer lo colpì alla fronte con la punta della coda, facendolo gemere di dolore.

“Sei impazzito?! La tua famiglia?” ringhiò.

Vegeta gli avvolse il collo col braccio, fino a farglielo dolere.

“Io ti amo, maledetto! Ti amo!” gridò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, Freezer s’irrigidì.

< In realtà sono ancora morto e tutto questo è il maledetto paradiso! > pensò, chiudendo gli occhi.

< Mi dispiace, Bulma… Io non posso continuare a stare così, diviso in due. Sto impazzendo, sto dannatamente impazzendo.

In fondo lo sapevi che avevi sposato un mostro > si disse Vegeta, approfondendo il bacio con furia.

Freezer si lasciò stendere per terra, mugugnando, il corpo di Vegeta premeva contro il suo.

< Ti lascerò fare… Sento il tuo dolore, è così palese da bruciare. Sapevo tu fossi mio, dipendente da me, ma non così sentimentale. Ti ha fatto così male uccidermi?

Credevo non desiderassi altro.

Allora per questa volta, lasciati consolare > pensò. Si aggrappò alla sua schiena muscolosa, accarezzandolo con i polpastrelli.

“Resterò… con te…” giurò Vegeta. Iniziando a baciargli i pettorali massicci.

Whis si diresse verso la porta ed uscì, trovandosi davanti Junior.

“Sicuro della tua scelta?” domandò.

“No, per niente, ma Vegeta si sarebbe ammazzato subito dopo” disse atono il namecciano.

Whis ascoltò i gemiti ed i sospiri dei due all’interno della casa, e ammise: “I mortali che possono farlo, sono fortunati. Io non potrei mai seguire Billsama nella sua mortalità”.


	7. Succube del dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
Prompt: "Ti eri ambientato bene sulla Terra... ti penti mai della scelta che hai fatto? Pensi mai di tornare là o che hai sbagliato a rimanere con me?"

Succube del dio

Freezer gli afferrò entrambi i polsi, unendoli sopra la sua testa, bloccandoli sopra il cuscino, mentre con l’altra mano gli sollevava la schiena, avvicinandosi i suoi glutei. Lo penetrò di colpo, strappandogli un urlo di piacere, gli tappò la bocca con la propria, ed iniziò a muoversi con una serie di spinte date con forza.

Il letto ondeggiava e i piedi di legno sbattevano ritmicamente, seguendo le spinte secche del changelling.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che si stia concedendo così > pensò. Gli avvolse i polsi con la coda, liberando l’altra mano e gli afferrò il mento, baciandolo con foga, mozzandogli il respiro.

Vegeta sentiva il peso del corpo dell’altro sopraffarlo, la sua pelle abbronzata era arrossata e madida di sudore, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, febbricitanti.

Il collare da Dio della distruzione di Freezer era abbandonato sul comodino, mentre i pantaloni della divinità erano ai piedi del letto.

Freezer proseguì, venendo, il suo sperma invase il corpo teso del saiyan, già venuto diverse volte. Scivolò fuori dall’amante, lasciando che si abbandonasse sulle lenzuola, gli morse la spalla lasciandogli i segni dei denti e gli afferrò i fianchi, conficcandogli le unghie nei glutei.

< La sua espressione mi fa impazzire. Sembra sempre così beata, ma allo stesso tempo pronta a sfidarmi dicendomi che potevo fare di più.

Se non mi sapessi controllare, ricomincerei ogni volta appena finito.

Bills era abituato a dormire per secoli, se trovo il modo per renderlo immortale, penso che io farò altro in quelle lunghe pause > pensò, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano.

"Ti eri ambientato bene sulla Terra... Ti penti mai della scelta che hai fatto? Pensi mai di tornare là o che hai sbagliato a rimanere con me?" domandò roco Freezer, premendogli la testa contro il petto.

Vegeta fece un ghigno sardonico.

“Come mai così sentimentale? Non è stato soddisfacente o lo era troppo?” domandò con voce rauca.

Freezer gli mordicchiò il collo, leccandoglielo all’altezza del pomo d’Adamo.

“Rispondi e basta” sibilò.

“Mi mancano i miei figli… e sarei ipocrita a dire che non mi manca mia moglie, ma non avrei potuto fare diversamente… Stavo impazzendo.

Ora, solo ora… sto bene” ammise Vegeta.

Freezer sentì le proprie gote scottare e fece un basso ringhio.

“Potrei perfino crederti…” sibilò. Gli accarezzò il ventre e scese, fino al suo membro, stuzzicandoglielo con le dita dalle lunghe unghie laccate di nero. < Un figlio? Ci tieni così tanto a quegli eredi? Ora chi è il sentimentale… > si domandò.


End file.
